Lilies
by Cordelia Ravenwood
Summary: It's Snape's birthday and someone  anonymously  sends him a present. That present being in the form of a bouquet, more specifically, a bouquet of ... lilies. One-shot. Dedicated to my amazing friend, beta, and inspiration to this story, StrangeJade!


Disclaimer: If I owned this, Remus Lupin wouldn't have died and I wouldn't be writing this. Seeing as Remus is dead and I am writing this, no, I don't own it. I bow before the awesome power that is J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me.

Lilies

Professor Severus Snape strode through the Great Hall and down into the dungeons for his first class. He was in a particularly bad mood, today which showed through the scowl plastered across his face. If one was asked, they would say that Snape was always in a bad mood but today was special. Today was… his birthday.

While most enjoyed celebrating their birthday, Snape detested the thought of celebrating another year closer to death, or, as he put it, another year closer to happiness, a happiness the universe would never yield to the sulky professor.

However, Snape was slightly pleased with himself as he had made it through all of breakfast and most of the morning without one person bringing attention to the blessed event he so thoroughly despised. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, if he could just get through this day without having the significance of it brought to everyone's attention, perhaps he would indeed have a happy birthday.

The universe, however was hearing nothing of this "ignoring" stuff. As Snape strode into the dungeons to prepare for the coming fifth- year Slytherins and Gryffindors, he was greeted by a wrapped, rectangular box sitting atop his desk. He growled at this sight. Well, so much for ignoring his birthday. He sat down at his desk and began to wait for the coming students, the wrapped present staring him down the entire time with its bright colored paper, practically burning a hole in his desk. He sighed. _Well_, he thought, _might as well get this over with_ as he begrudgingly unwrapped the package to find … a bouquet, more specifically, a bouquet of…lilies. He winced at this realization as memories of another Lily flooded his mind. With those memories came the regrets that always followed after. What if he hadn't called her a Mudblood? What if he'd stood up for her? What if he'd returned at least a speck of the kindness that she gave out in handfuls every day? He had mulled over these very thoughts each and every day of his miserable life and today was no different.

He gazed at the beautiful flowers, pale as stars, for what seemed like an eternity. All these thoughts and more raced through his mind and tears threatened to form in his eyes.

Suddenly, his sadness turned into raw fury. How dare they, whoever they were! He demanded to know who had committed this atrocity! Who in the world had had the audacity to send him… lilies?

He could see her face, her long, flowing red hair shining in the sun, like woven silk; her vibrant green eyes sparkling with mirth. Then he saw a boy with, jet black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind round glasses, and the happiness they shared, and this time the tears broke through and flowed freely as he slumped on the floor, cradling the lilies as if the slightest breath would shatter them.

Suddenly, he was yanked back to reality by the sound of the door opening as the fifth-year students shuffled into the room. They stopped short at the sight of the shaking figure of their Potions Master lying in a quivering heap on the floor, a bouquet of lilies nestled in his arms as he sobbed quietly.

"Professor, are you alright?" Draco Malfoy piped up nervously.

He looked up. If looks could kill, then every single student in the dungeon would have died in a instant. The students backed up nervously under the piercing stare of their professor. "Get out," he muttered dejectedly.

"W-What?" Malfoy stammered. Another nasty look from Snape shut him up quickly. "So… no class then?" the boy ventured nervously.

Snape rose. "GET OUT! NOW!" he roared, the fire growing in his eyes. The students didn't need to be told twice. They all raced out of the dungeons as Snape collapsed to the floor again, alone in a sobbing pile on the floor. He had nothing now, nothing more than some distant memories, some regretted actions, and a bouquet of… lilies.


End file.
